Panzer IV G
The Panzer IV G is a Tier V Medium German Tank. Background Information The Panzer IV was the backbone of the German army during World War II, being the second most produced tank behind the StuG III, and remained in production throughout the war. Stats Stock to Fully Upgraded Protection 27%:28% Firepower 19%:30% Shot Effectiveness 37%:41% Maneuverability 41%:50% Health 580HP:630HP Upgrades Gun 7.5cm KwK 40L/43 Rate of Fire (rounds/m) 7.75 Avg. Pen. to Avg. Dmg. AP 103:120 APCR 139:105 Dispersion at 100m(m) 0.388 Aiming Time (s) 4.4 Weight (kg) 1437 The stock 7.5cm KwK 40L/43 Gun is a pretty decent damage dealer doing damage from 100-138. However, it is horrible compared to the 7.5 KwK 40L/48 Gun. It's accuracy is horrible, even when not moving, so it is best for close range combat. However, sniping is also something you should learn, as you armor is kind of trash. With the Pz IV Ausf. G Turret, this gun fires 9.18s, making rushing completely foolish especially when your opponent deals as much damage at a faster time. With the Ausf. H turret this gun fires at 8.32s, making rushing more viable. However, as of Update 5.10, HE shells were added back to the L/43, and remember to stock up on them. The L/43 is basically a Derp Gun, doing 190-210 (dmg excluding engine fires). Gun 7.5cm KwK 40L/48 Rate of Fire (round/m) 8.12 Avg. Pen. to Avg. Dmg. AP 110:160 APCR: 158:135 HE 38:200 Dispersion at 100m(m) 0.369 Aiming Time (s) 4.5 Weight (kg) 1520 The upgraded 7.5cm KwK 40L/48 Gun is an absolute beast when the Panzer IV G is fully upgraded. With accurate aim, this gun can snipe well at further ranges than the 40L/43 Gun. This gun can only be used with the Pz IV Ausf. H Turret, with a 7.95s reload. Because of the 50km/h engine this gun can be used as a rushing weapon despite the long reload as you can just drive away faster than most of your opponents. This gun dishes out 128-210 damage based on experience, making it be like the Tier V KV-2. Turret PzKpfw IV Ausf. G Armor (mm) Front 65 Sides 45 Rear 40 Turret Traverse Speed (deg/s) 47.91 View Range (m) 256.3 Weight (kg) 3000 Turret PzKpfw Ausf. H Armor (mm) Front 75 Sides 50 Rear 45 Turret Traverse Speed (deg/s) 47.91 View Range (m) 267.4 Weight (kg) 3600 Sides skirts are added to the turret sides and back. The 7.5cm KwK 40L/48 can only be used after this turret. Engine Maybach HL 120 TR Engine Power (hp) 378.0 Chance of Fire on Impact 20 Weight (kg) 510 With the Ausf. G Turret and suspension and 40L/43 Gun, this engine goes 35km/h, backwards -18km/h. With the Ausf. H Turret and Suspension, 40L/48 Gun, this engine goes 40km/h, backwards -18km/h. Engine Maybach HL 120 TRM Engine Power (hp) 442.8 Chance of Fire on Impact 20 Weight (kg) 510 With the Ausf. G Turret and suspension and the 40L/43 Gun, this engine goes 40km/h, backwards -18km/h. With the Ausf. H Turret and suspension and the 40L/48 Gun, this engine goes from 45 to 50km/h, backwards -18km/h. Suspension PzKpfw IV Ausf. G Load Limit (t) 32 Traverse Speed (deg/s) 39.00 Weight (kg) 7800 Suspension PzKpfw IV Ausf. H Load Limit (t) 32.50 Traverse Speed (deg/s) 41.60 Weight (kg) 7800 Removed Upgrades Strategy Stock Because of the bad accuracy, you have to go close range. However, because of the long reload, you will need to sidescrape your enemy. However, because the Panzer IV G armor is pretty much trash, you can go for sniping. Just remember that you need to line up your shots about a second or two before firing to allow for a smaller dispersion and a more accurate shot. If an enemy with no armor appears (e.g. Alecto, Pz Slf IVc, Nashorn), switch to HE. Fully Upgraded There are two options. Sniping is viable as the 7.5cm KwK 40L/48 Gun is more accurate. Run-and-Gunning works too with the 45km/h Maybach HL 120 TRM engine, and can deal a lot of damage against opponents if done properly. Same as the L/43 Gun, switch to HE when an armorless enemy is spotted. Others The Panzer IV G is the Tier V KV-2. It has a good firepower but has weak armor. Sidescraping is extremely important as your health is not very much, and neither is your armor. Although the Panzer IV G is compared to the KV-2 here, a Fully Upgraded Pz IV G without equipment at full health stands almost absolutely no chance against a KV-2 that does 640 damage against your 630HP. However it is possible to sidescrape a KV-2, which I have done once by luck. Against other Panzer IV Gs, the one you are in requires as much skill as the other person. A 50 degrees tilt can cause any shots to your front to bounce, but do remember that your side armor is exposed as a result. Equipment It depends very much on your playstyle. Here is all the 9 equipment slots, and choose what you want to enhance your gameplay experience: Combat Power I Gun Rammer Increases the rate of fire, -7% reload time (7.39s, -0.56s) HE Penetration Capabilities Fully (at least 90%) Tier IV Alecto Tier V Pz Slf IVc Tier VI Nashorn Partially Tier IV Tier V Leopard, small portion of turret beside the gun (both sides) Wolverine, hull and turret side 90 degrees, hull back 50 degrees onwards Tier VI Upgrades Panzer IV D (Tier IV) > Panzer IV G (Tier V) > VK 30.01 (P) / VK 36.01 (H) (Tier VI) Trivia HE shells have been reintroduced to the 7.5cm KwK 40L/43 Gun as of Update 5.10. The Panzer IV G was known as the Panzer IV before Update 5.7. The Fully Upgraded Panzer IV had 710 HP before Update 5.6.